kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider TheBee
is one of the characters in Kamen Rider Kabuto. It is based on a / motif. Similar to the Hopper Riders, both former users of TheBee, it relies on close-range combat because of the lack of any weapons. The following characters have used the Rider's alias: Sou.jpg| Sou Yaguruma (now KickHopper)|link=Sou Yaguruma Kagami.jpg| Arata Kagami (now Gatack)|link=Arata Kagami Shun.jpg| Shun Kageyama (now PunchHopper/Native Worm)|link=Shun Kageyama Mishima san.jpg| Masato Mishima (Gryllus Worm)|link=Masato Mishima S.Otogiri.jpg| Sou Otogiri (Phylloxera Worm)|link=Sou Otogiri Forms *'Height': 192 cm *'Weight': 127 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 8 t *'Kicking Power': 9 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 21 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/8.6 s is TheBee's strong, heavily armored, but less offensive form resembling a beehive. This is the default form until the rider rotates TheBee Zecter around the wrist to initiate the Cast Off command. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 7 - 10, 13 - 18, 20 - 22, 24 - 28, 32 - 33, 44, Decade Episode 16 - Rider= Rider Form * Rider Height: 192 cm * Rider Weight: 92 kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 3 t *'Kicking Power': 6 t **'Finisher Power': 17 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 39 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m/5.6 s is TheBee's sleeker, faster, and more offensive form which merely resembles the wasp motif. In this form TheBee can initiate the Clock Up command to travel at near light speeds to match the speed of Worms. By pressing a button on TheBee Zecter, the tachyon-powered punch is activated, allowing the user to pierce through a Worm with the stinger on the TheBee Zecter. Appearances: Kabuto Episode 6 - 10, 13 - 18, 20 - 22, 24 - 28, 32 - 33, 44, Decade Episode 16, OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Chou Super Hero Taisen }} Minor users Arata Kagami received the TheBee Zecter in episode 9 after it abandoned Yaguruma. Being easily angered, Yaguruma made Tendou's defeat a higher priority than protecting his subordinates. In turn, the TheBee Zecter went to Kagami who was desperate to protect the injured Shadow Troopers. However, Kagami relinquished his role as TheBee because of his respect for Tendou. Kagami later became Kamen Rider Gatack. Masato Mishima temporarily used the TheBee Zecter after Kageyama's transformation canceled in the fight against Formicaalubus Worm Maxilla in episode 16. Despite the Zecter's attempt to reject him, he did a superhuman jump into the air, caught the fleeing Zecter, and forced the transformation. He is the strongest of the TheBee Zecter's wearers, capable of taking out the Formicaalubus Worm with bare punches. After defeating the Worm, the Zecter returns to Kageyama. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Kabuto video game Kamen Rider TheBee appears (used by Yaguruma, Kagami, and Kageyama) with the other Kamen Riders in the ''Kamen Rider Kabuto'' video game, in his Masked and Rider Form. Behind the scenes Suit actors Having several users, Kamen Rider TheBee had two suit actors, and . Notes *TheBee is based on either a or a motif. His name is TheBee, but his Zecter calls "CHANGE WASP" upon Cast Off. A bee is a subtype of wasp, but in English the name "wasp" is rarely used for bees and other subtypes that have their own names. *In Kamen Rider Decade, when TheBee Masked cast off into TheBee Rider, the Zecter doesn't announce "CHANGE WASP". *Kamen Rider TheBee and Kaixa share some similarities with each other in that the insects they're modeled after are both wasps; in Kaixa's case however, it is more specifically a Hornet, which is part of a Wasp subfamily. When comparing their rider designs together, they also have the color yellow on their suits (TheBee's yellow color scheme is more dominant than Kaixa's), and even their overall Rider designs share some similarities, especially with their helmets. Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Kabuto Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Heisei Era Riders